1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mount apparatus of a suspended type.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus as described in JPH06-54936(U) is known as a mount apparatus for supporting heavy goods such as an engine, electric motors, a differential gear, etc. of motorcars. This mount apparatus comprises an outer tube made of resin to which a rubber cushion is adhered by vulcanization, and a bracket made of metal surrounding an upper half surface of the outer tube and having an attachment part formed so as to be fixed to a body frame in its lower part.
Incidentally, since the mount apparatus as described in JPH06-54936(U) has a structure to be mounted on the body frame, etc., space saving is desired in order to reduce an installation area. In order to achieve the space saving, the mount apparatus would be advantageously of a suspended type. However, there is a problem that, if the mount apparatus is of the suspended type, the size of the apparatus will be larger and the apparatus will be heavier, in order to ensure a fatigue strength.